crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Merge (Marvel concept-fusion)
A Merge is a fusion of two or more people from the Marvel Multiverse on a conceptual-level, combining a person's identity as a base with personality, weapon power, and/or origin traits from other beings. =Notable primary merge-universes= Earth-615 Universe-epithet: Uncle Ben-A-Verse *Latverion domain-name: Domain #615 *Appearance: Secret Wars Too Earth-12101965 Universe-epithet: Gwen-A-Verse *Appearance: Gwen Stacy comic-variants Earth-4222009 Universe-epithet: Terrific Trio merge-universe *Appearance: Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four #47 Earth-4062016 Universe-epithet: Contest of Champions merge-universe *Appearance: Marvel: Contest of Champions, event: M.O.D.O.K., Mo' Problems =Universes with prominent merge-beings= Earth-1610 Asgard Universe-epithet: Ultimate Marvel Universe *Appearance: Ultimate Comics: Thor Thor Odinson Prime-base: Thor Odinson Marvel *Same name *Similar appearance *Similar powers *Incarnated in a human-form Added-traits: Vidar Odinson mythological *Common fate **Slayer of the wolf that devoured his father, Odin **Survivor of Ragnarok Loki Odinson Prime-base: Loki Marvel *Common real-name: Loki *Similar appearance *Common parentage: Farbauti mother Added-traits: Hoder mythological *Common parentage: Odin father *Common personal traits: Master archer/bowman *Common fate: Killed his brother, Balder, with an arrow and leading to the events of Ragnarok. Balder Odinson Prime-base: Added-traits: Mammoth Laufeyson Prime-base: Unique person *Mammoth is a Frost-Giant who originates uniquely from the Ultimate Universe Added-traits: Loki Marvel *Common parentage: Laufey father and Farbauti mother *Common species: Full Frost-Giant *Common powers: Shape-Shifting Added-traits: Fenris-Wolf mythological *Common form: Massive wolf *Common fate **Killed Odin by devouring him during the battle of Ragnarok **Killed by a son of Odin in vengeance for murdering his father Added-traits: Surtur mythological *Common species: Elemental-giant *Common fate **Leads the charge to Ragnarok alongside Loki **Leader of an army of the enemies of Asgard, including his elemental-giant brethren *Altered-traits **Surtur was a fire-giant who lead the fire-giants in battle against the Asgardians **Mammoth is an ice-giant who lead the ice-giants in battle against the Asgardians Earth-1610 X-Men Universe-epithet: Ultimate Marvel Universe FireStar (Liz Allan) Prime-base: Elizabeth "Liz" Allan *Same name *Near-identical background Added-traits: FireStar (Angelica Jones) *Common super-name: FireStar *Common species: Mutant *Common powers: Pyrokinesis *Common membership: X-Men Unique-traits *Parentage: Blob (Franklin Dukes) father *Powers: Flame transformation (similar to the Human-Torch) Additional universes *Earth-81122 (Future Ultimate Fantastic Four head an anti-mutant regime) Proteus (David Xavier) Prime-base: Legion (David Haller) *Common parentage: Charles Xavier father *Common real-name: David *Common powers: Reality-warper with a large array of powers Added-traits: Proteus (Kevin MacTaggert) *Common parentage: Moira MacTaggert mother *Common super-name: Proteus *Common powers: Energy-being with possession and reality-warping *Common fate: Killed in battle with the X-Men by Colossus Earth-15107 Universe-epithet: Merged Marvel Ultraverse *Appearance: UltraForce/Avengers Hulk Prime-base: Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) *Common super-name: Hulk *Common species: Gamma-Mutate *Common membership: Avengers founder *Common origin **Nuclear scientist turned into a massive, green, rage-fueled monster **One of the original five Avengers who confronted Loki Added-traits: Ghoul (Jonathan Martin) *Similar appearance *Common species: UnDead Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) Prime-base: Prototype (Robert "Bob" Campbell) *Same real-name *Same super-name *Common fate: Original user of Prototype super-name and armor, succeeded by James Ruiz Added-traits: Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) *Common membership: Avengers founder *Common origin **One of the original five Avengers who confronted Loki **Armor-user and genius inventor Black-Widow (Janet VanDyne) Prime-base: Wasp (Janet VanDyne) *Common membership: Avengers founder Added-traits: Black-Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Common super-name: Black-Widow Black-Knight (Alexander "Alec" Swan) Prime-base: Added-traits: =Earth-615 merge-beings= =Earth-12101965 merge-beings= =Earth-4222009 merge-beings= =Earth-4062016 merge-beings= =Counterparts= Amalgam (Marvel/DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings from both the Marvel and DC Multiverses, at least one from the Marvel Multiverse and at least one from the DC Multiverse. Mash-Up (DC) *A conceptual-fusion of two or more concepts or beings solely from the DC Multiverse. Category:Terms